Why aren't the Justice League allowed to Baby-sit DickRichard Grayson
by AmbushImagine
Summary: Daddy-Bats never trusts the Justice League when it comes to babysitting Dick , lets see why . Includes league fluff , daddy bats fluff , and even roy and wally fluff (this is just to make you laugh) PS. Team fluff in later chapters
1. Miami cookies , and kidnappers

"Ok .. how did this happen Dick?" asked Bruce his finger on his tempels , trying to reduce the headache .

"What?"

"You know exactly what!"

A nine year old Dick faced the floor not wanting to reveal what happened .

"I was bored .." he said innocently .

"So you decided to convince Flash to take you to Miami?"

"But I heard the wheater was nice there ."

"You could have told me Dick ."

The ebony haired boy bit his lower lip and his eyes began to water with guilt ( Or so though Bruce)

"I-I didn't mean to make you angry." he said , as a sob escaped his lips .

'Not the puppy Dog eyes!' thought Bruce sighing through his nose .

"Dick , you were lost for an hour ! You were lucky that nice gentlmen found you ."

"I -I just wanted some ice-cream !" he said as the first tear rolled down his face

Bruce could take no more he went and carried his foster son and sat him on his lap .

"Sshh it's ok Dickie-bird , I'm not angry ."

"Really?"

"Yes , but don't ever do that to me again ok ?

"You mean go to Miami with Uncle Barry without telling you or getting lost ?" he asked innocently .

"Neither ." he said

If that idoit Barry didn't have super speed , Bruce would have killed him .

"Where are you going tati ?" he asked baby blue eye glimmering .

"Nowhere Dickie-bird just having a little chat with Uncle Barry ." he said smiling .

You better run Barry ..

"

* * *

Auntie Dinah , Auntie Diana !" said 9 year old Dick , hugging the two females .

"Aww , you've grown up little birdie ." said Black Canary .

"Why didn't you come last month ? Did I make you angry ?" he said innocently , his eyes getting a little wet .

"Oh , no you didn't Dickie , Daddy Batman just had an issue with Uncle Barry and he didn't want any of us to come over ." explained wonder women .

"Why didn't Uncle Barry come ? I wanted to go to Australlia with him today ."

Both females stared at each other . "I don't think Daddy Bruce would like to to go anywhere with Uncle Barry ." said Black Canary bending down , hands on her knees trying t be nice to the little boy .

"Why? He never said so , he only told me not to go without telling him , or to get lost while buying icecream ." protested the young Robin .

"Besides , if Uncle Barry won't take me somewhere , I'll go with Uncle Hal instead . he said , hands crossed on his chest .

It was a terrifying though , last time he was with Hal Jordan , Hal was caught up with Guy Gardener in a fight , and Guy said that he really boring he couldn't even make Dick have some fun . Well to cut the long story shot , Hal ended up taking Dick to outer space and Bruce didn't like the thought of THAT .

"Can we eat somethin ? I'm hungry !" he groaned .

"Sure , I'm think Alfred won't mind making us something nice right ?" asked wonder woman smiling .

"But he can't ." muttered the young hero .

"Why not ?" asked black canary .

"Because he's helping Batman from the Bat cave . Batman said that he needed Alfred to send him some details while he's away ."

"Then why don't we make something ?" suggested the blonde .

Little did Black Canary know , she regretted that .

* * *

Bruce stormed through room ."Diana , Dinah what is the meaning of this ! , I leave home for two hours and when I'm back , I find my son with a broken arm !"

"Bruce , we were just baking cookies , and when we turned around we found him gone ."

protested Wonder Woman .

"We didn't know he would go and play with your weights Bruce ..." said Canary , trying her best to defend herself , and her friend .

Did Bruce seriously have no one to trust when it comes to baby-sitting Dick !

* * *

OK , Why am I supposed to baby sit Wally and Dick ? asked 16 year - old Roy Harper .

"Because -" started Bruce . "Because I wouldn't like to leave him with any of the Justice League to come back and find him in Miami , or Outer Space , or with a Broken leg ." concluded the Bat .

"But what about Captain Marvel or Superman ?" he suggested .

"Or driving a Motor Cycle , or flying over Metropolis with a Superman logo T-shirt ." he added .

(Some day he would burn that T-shirt , why did Dick like Superman anyways ? Batman was way cooler.)

"Look Roy , just stay inside with Dick and Wally , And DO NOT get Dick and yourself kidnapped like last time !" said Oliver .

"How was I supposed to know they were stalking us !" he said , slightly blushing .

Oliver sighed , "Just keep out of trouble ." he said .

"Fine ." said Roy .

* * *

"Roy!Roy!Roy!Roy! screamed the 13 yr old Wally and the 11 yr old Dick running towards him .

"So what do you guys want to do first ?" he asked slightly smiling .

"Can we go out ?" asked Dick , his baby blue eyes gleaming .

"No , me and you were almost kidnapped last time we went , remember?" he said sharply

"But we weren't kidnapped , isn't that the point?" he asked his eyes going wet .

"Fine , but your wearing your sun glasses and so will I ok ?

"Thank you" they both said hugging Roy.

* * *

"I thought we told you to stay inside Roy! said Green Arrow shaking his head . He was really mad at his protege .

"But- But , he said there was something in his eye , I didn't think anyone will notice if he just took his glasses of for a secon-"

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE , YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED IF YOU DIDN'T HAPPEN TO CALL BARRY IN TIME !" howled Bruce , giving Roy a serious Daddy-bats glare .

He was never taking Wally and Dick out again when he come to baby-sit them next time , that is IF he came .


	2. Extraterrestrial

**Disclaimer : I own Young Justice , YAY pinch me ! OW ... , ok I don't own young justice :'( but someday , when the world stops curropting , I shall own Young Justice , Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

"Dick , I'm going to go see our Japan representives , I want you to stay home and be out of trouble , ok?" asked Bruce with a stern look on his face . He never wanted to leave him with there with Hal Jordan , but he certainley had no choice , Barry Allen and Oliver Queen were off on missions , and son were Diana and Dinah .

"Hal , maken sure you do not go anywhere on this Earth without telling me !" he said giving him an concerned look .

"Yes , sir ." replied Hal giving him a sarcastic salute .

Bruce left through the door silently , and closed it behind him .

"Ok kid what do you want to do first ?"

"Lets play video games." he suggested

"Alright kid , but I must warn you, I broke the record in Planet Pystalinwit in video games ." he said with a smile .

"They play video games in other planets?" he asked rubbing the back of his head .

"Yea , something like that ."

* * *

"Uncle , Hal I'm bored ."

"So what do we do next ,young Dick?"

"Lets go to the park !" said the eager young hero .

"No , we can't Daddy-Bats says not to go anywhere out the manison ." said Hal strictly ( atleast he tried to sound strict.)

"But Uncle Hal-"

"No buts kid ."

"Your no fun Hal ." said a familiar voice .

A slightly strawberry blonde man busted through the ceiling of the manison , he was too , a Green Lantern . At the sigh of that man Hal slapped his hand on his forehead .

"Guy Gardener , Bruce is not going to like you making holes in his roof ! What are you doing here anyways !" he asked

Hal never like Guy Gardener , no one did he was an annoying , dumb , Show off of a Green Lantern that no one could talk to without having a headache .

He shrugged . "I wanted to ask Bruce if he had a spare wheel that matched my new car ."

"Why didn't you buy one then !" he asked , really frustrated at the dumb excuse for busting through someones ceiling .

"Y'know I never thought of that ..." he trailed off . "But since I'm here now I'm going to save this boy ."

"Save Robin ? From who ?" he asked , still frowning .

"From you ofcourse , you are the most boring person alive , let the kid live his life for god's sake !"

"Guy , he is nine years old and if I'm not supposed to take him out of the house what should I do with him !"

"I bet you don't know how kids like to have fun ." he bend down to Dicks level . "How would you like to go see my ship?" he smiled "I can take to see outer space ."

"Really ?"

"Yes It's going to be alot of fun , trust me and Daddy-Bats told you not to anywhere on earth on ly Earth didn't he ?"

He nodded.

"This is not ending good ..." mumbled Hal to himself . Not at all ...

* * *

"You idiots! I give you a simple mission for a few hours and I fin that half of the living room is ceilingless and my son in outer space?"

"Bruce , we didn't mean to I mean look , the kid had some fun and -"

"We ? We? Your involing me in now Guy ? Who's idea was it to bust through the ceiling and take the kid to outer space ? Not mine! Clearly a crazy blonde thinks that nine year old kids are fit to travel in outer space , and also thinks its a good reason tobreak through the ceiling for getting a matching tire that you could have brought from the closest Mechanic's shop !"

"You ! Both of you! " He said point towards the two Green Lanterns . Fly , I'll give you a head start , now FLY before I change my mind and throw my bat-a-rangs at you THIS MOMENT!"

**A/N : Robin: Why did you stop it there?**

**Me:It's not a very pretty scence ..**

**Robin: But I did have fun , and that I saw other Green Lanterns too , and that nice red lantern , what was his name , oh yeah Blazer .**

**Me: *Cough* Razor . And yea , this scence won't be fun unless you like to play Watch-the-bat-throw-Bat-a-rangs-at-the-Green-Lanters .**

**Robin:Hmmm**

**Me: Anyhow ... Review !**


	3. Stalked

**Disclaimer: I woke up today , and i don't own young justice and the dc comics , then i slept , woke up again and ABRAKADABRA *poof* I still don't own them .**

**This fanfic got more views but no re-views *sobs* y'know I won't really be in the mode to write if you dont REVIEW! I figured you'd ask me how Roy and Dick got kinapped the first time , so here it is :**

**Chapter 3 : Stalker**

**"Roy , watch out for Dick , don't go anywhere after half past six , and make sure he goes to bed by 8 , he's been patrolling with me for late hours lately so let him get some sleep ." **

**lectured Bruce .**

**The two , rich , playboys , Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne left through the door .**

**"Ok , Dick ." he said checking his watch . "Three forty-five . Where do you want to go ?"**

**"Lets go for a walk !" said the little boy jumping up and down eagerly .**

**"Ok , its cold outside , go grab a sweater ." said the ginger with a smile .**

**"Roy ?" he whispered.**

**"What's up , Dick?" he smiled **

**"Why is that man following us ?" he asked , his voice still in a low whisper .**

**Man ? What man ? Roy had never noticed anyone behind them .**

**He turned around to find not one , but three men behind them .**

**"Well , well aren't you two the rich kids ? smirked one man .**

**"We are taking you on one a long , long ride playboys !" said the other**

**The third man just grunted .**

**"Get behind me Dick " said Roy .**

**"N'aww the useless twelve year old kid is helping his little brat eh?" said the first thug**

**"Fourteen." growled Roy .**

**"Get them boys!"**

**Before anything else could happen , Batman and Green Arrow appeared .**

**Batman put on a furious Don't-Touch-My-Son-You-Jobless-Idiot look .**

**Those were low - level thugs , they just needed to see him glare , and off they ran . When they were out of earshot , Roy shot in some questions .**

**"So.."he said rubbing the back of his neck . "Why are you guys back so early ?"**

**"Because , Dick pressed the emergency button on his communictar , and we managed to get out and zeta back to Gotham." replied the Dark Knight , still staring .**

**"Roy , what did we tell you ?" asked Ollie shaking his head .**

**"What ? I - I didn't do anything ! We were just walking and-"**

**"Walking ? Without the right cover?"**

**"But you never-"**

**" I MADE MYSELF VERY CLEAR WITH YOU WHEN I TOLD YOU WHAT TO DO , DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE , ANY DUMB THUG WHO CAN'T PAY THE RENT AND SEE'S YOU BOTH ON THE STREET WILL JUST FISH YOU OUT YOU JERK!"**

**"Uh - huh ..."**

**A/D : Sorry , really weak ending , anyways REVIEW , please just take the time and review . I have no Idea what I should do if you guys dont encourage me PWEASE take 1 second and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	4. Super-bird

"Ok , Clark . Just this one time ." said Bruce . He never actually though he would be letting Clark Kent , AKA Superman , babysit his little Robin for him . It wasn't that Clark was rash , or anything of that sort . Because , actually Clark is pretty good in taking care of kids , but what really pissed Bruce off was not the job , but the jealousy .

Dick was already smiling , clutching on to Clarks blazer , which really got Batman's nerves .

Dick had always loved Superman when he was back at Haly's circus , and even when he came to live with Bruce , (before he discoverd the Bat-cave ofcourse) he would always wait for the Metropolis afternoon news , he even bought a Superman-logo shirt . 'Ahh that shirt! It hurt him from the inside . Couldn't that kid know whats better for him and follw the Dark Knight?'

"Thanks , Bruce . Won't let you down ." he said smiling .

Clark loved comming to see Dick . He knew very well that the kid was his number 1 . fan . And who wouldn't possibally love the little bird ?  
Bruce left , cursing under his breath , and Clark didn't need to use his super-hearing to know he was saying things like 'Superman , always just him!' and 'Bats rule , I don't know what made my son think an all grown up 'hero' that still wears an leotard , no an underwear , is anything compared to me!' .

"Ok , Dickie-bird want to have some fun with Superman ?" he said smiling 'Supers number one rule , never let a fan down.'

The ten year old nodded eagerly .

"How about a flight in Metropolis ? It's not that dangerous now ." he said , pretty proud of making Bruce jealous .

"Owkay Uncle Clark , hold on a second ." said the ebony , sapphire blue eyes glimmering as he rushed upstairs in a speed that could have made Wally jealous .

He came back five minutes later , wearing a superman logo shirt , a red and white domino mask , and a bright red cape . He looked at the flabbergasted adult , and smiled .

"Like it?" he asked .

"Oh , Dickie-bird that is great , where did you get it from .?" he replied feeling very , flatterd .

"Always kept it . But for some reason Bruce took it and hid it in the cave , but Alfred told me." replied the ebony , with an innocent shrug.

"Aww , c'mere Dickie , lets go for a short flight ." said Clark , his heart honestly melting . Batman was killing him for this but it was tottaly worth it.

"Likin' it so far Dickie-bird?" asked superman , who now had well er- Superbird , resting him his arms . He was carrying him 'bridal style' , as he cut through the air .

"I'm lovin' it!" he yelled excitedly .

Clark was happy that Dick was enjoying , he would love a son like him . Ebony , with a strong charector , and blue twinkeling eyes ...

*********************** 3 years later ...

"Clark the boy needs his father -"

"No Bruce , I am not his father !"

He said , standing up and heading for the door .

Superboy was his clone . Not his son .

Y'know what ? Just forget he ever thought of that .

"Clark!" rang the communicator in the Man of Steel's ears .

"Bruce ?"

"Yes , Its me and I want an explaination for why Dick isn't home !" he demanded

The Man Of Steel checked his watch , darn it . They were late .

"Um , we might have been out a bit in Metropolis for some fresh air ?" he said .

"What! , Dick in Metropoils , 'ou lost your mind Clark ?!"

(PARENTAL GUIDAL , WE HAVE CUT SHORT THE REST OF THE CONVERSATION FOR MAJOR ANGER , ENVY AND JEALOUSY , AND BECAUSE WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TI WRITE 'IM A TROLL')

"Dick , What . Are . You . Wearing !?" Demanded Bruce , looking all the time at the costume his son was wearing . He could rip it apart , just tell him to!

"Well , I though I'd be Super-Bird for one day incase- " he was cut off by Bruce , his voice now dangerously calm .

"Dick , go to bed ." he orderd .

"But-" he tried .

"Bed." said Bruce , pointing upstairs .

"Fine..."

When Bruce felt certain that Dick was in his room , thats when he raised his voice .

"You ,-" he pointed to Clark .

"Of . My . Property . I have Kryptoite in my ultility belt!" he warned .

"Sure ..." muttered Clark , but none the less , he was leaving , he had to . No one could face Daddy-Bats glare . Not even the craziest villians .


End file.
